


Angel Love

by Spn_is_love__Spn_is_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wing Kink, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spn_is_love__Spn_is_life/pseuds/Spn_is_love__Spn_is_life
Summary: Dean's left alone at the bunker, and all he can think about is Castiel.





	Angel Love

Dean stumbled into the bunker, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. He was down the stairs, in the kitchen before he knew it. The oldest Winchester called out his brother’s name letting him know he was home, then grabbed the left over piece of pie in the fridge from the other night. Sam walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of blue plaid pajama pants. “Rise and shine, Sammy.” “It’s Sam” Sam rolled his eyes and laughed for a second. “I’m…going out for a bit…” Sam said a blush creeping up on his face. “With who?” Dean said cocking one eyebrow and shoving a bite of pie in his mouth. “Umm…Er...With-” “C’mon spit it out Sammy.” “Erm…uh well with Gabriel.” Dean couldn’t stop himself when he burst out laughing. “What’s so funny?” Sam couldn’t hide the sarcasm in his voice. “Nothing, just… have fun on your little date.” “it’s not a date…” Dean heard sam mumble as he walked down the hall, into his room. An hour later Sam was gone, and Dean was alone. He decided to go lay down due to his drinking at the bar last night. He closed his eyes and could only think about one thing. Castiel. The name whispered through his mind. Castiel. They'd only been dating for a few weeks, and already Castiel was the only thing he could think about. He pictured the angel’s lips on his. ‘Mm they taste good,’ he thought to himself. Then, with a whoosh of wings, Castiel appeared. “Dean?” Cas tilted his head in confusion. “You called?” Oh oh. He had forgotten that Cas can tell when someone wants him. “I-I um uh s-sorry I- uh I didn’t m-mean to um uh-” Dean stopped himself before he said something that would embarrass him “Cas?” “Yes Dean?” “Are um are you busy?” “No…” Dean got up and walked to the end of the bed. He suddenly got curious, and asked, “Hey Cas… what do your wings look like? Will you show them to me?” “I don’t know Dean…” “C’mon Cas… please” Cas squinted a bit, and then turned around so dean was standing behind him. With a sound like the fluttering of wings, these enormous wings, like enormous midnight blue wings stretched out. Cas stretched them to their full length and then let them relax. Dean got the urge to touch them. He stretched his arm out to touch the shiny feathers. His hand smoothed over the feathers on the arch of the wing. He heard cas let out a strangled cry at the touch. Dean immediately pulled his hand back worried. Cas said breathlessly, “Dean- please d-don't st-op” dean resumed touching the wings. Cas moaned. Dean felt himself getting hard.  
Dean realized what he was doing with wide eyes, he pulled his hands back. Cas turned around, his eyes blown with lust. He pushed dean back on the bed. He mashed their lips together while dean was pushing cas’ trench coat and his suit jacket off in one fluid motion. Cas got deans shirt off and stopped. He looked dean up and down slowly, stopping a few times to admire muscles and the many freckles dean had. “Dean, you're so beautiful.” Dean scoffed. “Its true” Dean couldn't help the big goofy smile on his face. “Cas, i love you so much” without letting Cas say anything, Dean pulled Cas down and placed a loving kiss on the angels lips. Cas poured out everything he hadn't gotten to say into the kiss. The kiss grew more hungry and ravenous than it had been before.  
Dean had begun to unbutton cas’ shirt, but became frustrated and ripped it off. A mumbled ‘sorry’ fell out of his lips. Cas slowly undid the belt on deans jeans and slid it out smoothly. Then he undid the button and zipper, pulling the pants off. He made his way back up deans body, placing hot, open mouthed kisses on every inch of deans body. Cas straddled deans hips and started to kiss deans neck, nipping and biting here and there. Deans hips bucked up needing friction. Dean let his hands roam up Cas’ back hitting the wings. He dug his hand into the feathers causing Cas to grind down on Dean. Cas broke the kiss, he moved down to deans boxers and hooked his fingers around the hem of the boxers and pulled them down. Dean moaned at the feeling of his dick slapping his stomach. Cas licked up the length of Dean's shaft, causing Dean to shudder with pleasure. When Cas took his Dean's tip into his mouth, Dean moaned. Cas deepthroated dean and then pulled his mouth off with a pop. cas pushed dean to the headboard, and pulled out handcuffs from the bedside table and cuffed dean to the headboard. Cas sat back on his knees. Seeing Dean sitting there unable to do anything, flushed and panting only made cas even harder. “You will cum when I tell you, do you understand?” Cas said in a stern voice, shocking Dean. “Do you understand!?” cas said more forcefully. “Yes sir” Dean said, suddenly out of breath. Cas started deepthroating dean, he tried to buck his hips up but Cas stopped him and held his hips down firmly. Castiel was bobbing his head at an incredibly fast rate. He was going faster and faster with each bob of his head. Dean felt that familiar heat start to pool in his stomach. Deans breath hitched, and castiel knew what was gonna happen next, so he stopped and said “Oh no, you're not cumming anytime soon.” Dean could only nod. Cas went back to sucking on deans dick. Dean was breathing frantically fighting his orgasm. He needed something to hold on to in order to do this. But he was handcuffed so he dug his nails into his own palms. Cas looked up at dean and pulled off. Dean sighed with relief. Cas undid the handcuffs and said “Dean, cum now!” Dean was confused until Cas deepthroated him one more time. Dean dug his hands into cas’ wings causing cas to moan deans name, and that sent dean straight over the edge, he came screaming Cas’ name, shooting streaks of white onto his own stomach. Dean got sick of being the bottom, so he grabbed Cas’ hips and flipped him over. Dean grabbed the lube off of the bedside table, and squirted a generous amount onto his left hand. He put rubbed it on the first 3 fingers of his hand. He slowly pushed his first finger into Cas’ entrance. He moved his finger in and out. Cas was a writhing mess, consumed by pleasure. He added a second finger scissoring and twisting, watching Cas’ reactions. Listening to the noises Cas was making. Dean was hardening up. “Dean, I- I need you inside of me… n-now.” Cas said through clenched teeth.  
With that, he stroked himself with the leftover lube a couple of times, put the angels legs on his shoulders, and pushed in slightly. He watched as Cas’ blue eyes went wide with surprise, and gasped. Dean let out a shaky moan as he bottomed out. He gripped Cas’ wings, and started rolling his hips slowly. Soon Cas was pushing back onto Dean. Little by little Dean was picking up his pace until he was slamming into the angel. He hit the angel's prostate, and Cas cried out. Dean stopped to reposition himself to where he hit Cas’ prostate every time he thrust in. He grabbed the feathers in one hand and reached down to stroke Cas’ neglected cock. “You gonna come for me angel.” Dean said, fighting his orgasm once again. Dean slammed into Cas, hitting his prostate harder than he had been before, while pulling Cas’ feathers. With that last action, Cas came screaming Dean's name. It was almost enough to send Dean over the edge, but he kept it in somehow. Dean kept slamming into Cas’ prostate, while pulling feathers and stroking Cas’ dick. Cas hardened up quickly. Dean almost lost it a couple of times, he was gonna lost it soon. ‘No, I'm not gonna ruin this for Cas. He's so close again, I'm not ruining it.’ He thought to himself. “Cas, honey, you gotta cum for, me, I'm gonna lose it-” he stopped thrusting. “Oh shit- I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna come.” He fought it back desperately and started thrusting slowly. “C'mon Castiel you can do it, please cum for me” you could tell that he was trying not to just to torture Dean. He started pounding a little faster, and stroking Cas faster. Dean could feel it- he couldn't last any longer. He pounded Cas’ prostate one more time. “PLEASE!” He shouted as he came inside Cas. Cas came at the same time as Dean. Dean collapsed on top of Cas and fell asleep. Cas did the same

**Author's Note:**

> First work ever. Leave me some suggestions please.


End file.
